


Tough Decision

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-09
Updated: 2007-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Tough Decision

**Tough Decision**

Every morning it was the same ritual: roll of out bed, drag himself to the bathroom to relieve himself, take a quick shower-the shorter the better, brush his teeth, and get dressed. Then he made the most important decision of the day- Face the day with a smile on his face or with a sense of foreboding and doom? He stared at his visage in the mirror, just as he did every morning for as long as he could remember. He tried to smile occasionally but no, today was a tragedy just as every other morning of his bitter life. 


End file.
